The invention relates to a sliding roof for a vehicle, having a fixed roof provided with an opening defined by a support frame, which movably supports a panel which in its front position closes the opening in the fixed roof, whilst upon actuation of a displacement member this movable panel, while lifting its rear side, may be moved partly outside the roof opening into positions above the fixed roof.
In the known embodiments of sliding roofs of this type the connections between the movable panel and the support frame, which have to bring about the support and the guidance of the movable panel, are rather complicated and therefore expensive.